After My Heart
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both trapped in an arranged marriage, but then no one had complained about it. And now Naruto is bound to face Sasuke's demands for a perfect and nice spouse...would it be hard?, or rather sweet? SasuNaru
1. Totally Opposite

**Riku: Greetings! Hi…so I am going to submit a NEW story again. (Yes, a new story and not an update to any of my past stories.) Sorry about that. I know I still need to update my other on-going stories but then…heh, I don't know why I can't. Please just try to understand, even just a bit. Well, in this new submission…I guess you will think it's kind of awkward for Naruto to be serious, knowing he is typically and normally loud in most of the stories. Here, it will be a little different regarding his 'normal' attitude. Please enjoy….!**

**Summary: Many say that arranged marriages or coercions don't work easy and good on the couple...it only brings despair and coldness in the relationship.--But what can you say if there is already love present before they knew and had the marriage? Will it be hard to express it?...or just as easy as managing a business? (Well actually in this story, Naruto and Sasuke are experts in managing their businesses; literally.) **

**It would be pretty interesting to know how they are going to live together as a perfect couple.  
**

**SasuNaru**

**KibaNaru**

**Title: After My Heart**

"How are we going to deal with this?" An annoyed voice snapped worriedly to the woman beside him. His hair barely tousled to the side and its silvery tips made it obvious about his aging appearance.

"We have been friends with Uzumaki-san for years! How can I take to be his enemy?" He buried his head on his palms and leaned onto his clear fiberglass table.

"Daijobu Fugaku." A woman grinned and laid white palms over the hard clothed shoulders of her husband, tapping it a little.

"We have a better choice." She said.

"What is it? Can you think of one?" Fugaku spoke after reaching his head up to look at his wife with a raised brow.

"Let me see…" Mikoto tilted her head to the right and raised a finger under her chin; marching forward and backward as she thought of a plan.

"Ahh! What if we make Sasuke and the heir of Uzumaki Company, marry?" Mikoto's grin widened.

Fugaku's head jerked in shock, and then slowly sank down with a heavy sigh.

"It'll never work." He murmured as he rolled his eyes to his wife's uncertain suggestion.

"Oh yes it will! I'll handle our darling Sasuke." Mikoto praised herself and smirked inwardly.

xXOOOXx

"Uzumaki-san…" Mikoto started as she gazed smiling eyes to the Uzumaki Corporation President.

"Since our companies are both experiencing troubles, I have a plan to solve it."

Blue eyes told her to continue.

"Why don't we make my son Sasuke marry your only child…I was thinking of merging our company with yours in an easier way and with a good excuse to the people who will witness it. We will gain a large amount of benefit too." Her expression became serious.

There was a long pause.

"I'll agree…but there's a problem." The blond-haired President hesitated. "I don't have a daughter but a son."

Everything in the room seemed to stop and tension grew among the people who were inside the airconditioned room.

Silence came…

Then again silence…

Again silence…

Until a chuckle was heard under Mikoto's bowed head.

The two men exchanged glances before Fugaku asked his wife,

"Mikoto, is someth—"

"Kakoyi!" Mikoto stood up from the blue settee and threw her arms up, halfway on her chest.

"Isn't it great?" She said with glittering eyes.

"What's gre—"

"IT's a deal then?" She reached her hand to Uzumaki Arashii, unbreakably grinning.

"Ha—hai…"

"Yatta! I'll plan the marriage right away!" She exclaimed.

**Chapter One: Totally Opposite**

Mikoto stared the male standing in front of her, full of dignity and pride of an Uchiha.

He was a raving beauty.

The raven-colored hair that was being struck by light flashed with dark blue shadows all the way as it reached the pointed ends of its back; those pitch black orbs looking dangerously good when it lay on your figure; the pale skin tone that glowed because of its smoothness; the tall profile, and a toned figure shaping the expensive clothes perfectly.

"Do you need something from me, mother?" A deep voice hugged with a breeze of cold tone approached the female's ears gently.

"Sasuke darling…" She said in a happy tone and continuously beaming face.

"I'm going to ask you a very small favor."

"What is it, mother? Anything you ask." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"I want you to marry the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation."

There was no answer for a few moments…

"_Why not Itachi?" Sasuke thought suddenly. _

"Bu—"

"Oh no. There's no 'buts'. What I'm asking is very simple right?"

_**--OK so at that time, Sasuke is still having that 'dream' of overpowering his brother regarding the inheritance of their family company; which Itachi doesn't really want to achieve.—**_

"If you do that…you will have the position as the president of our company right after you marry. Also, we will be merging with Uzumaki Corporation and both you and your hus—future spouse will take care of the business."

Sasuke went in silence but it meant yes…He was desperate, not of marrying, but with the position he desires.

**--Let's see how long will he think like that…(about the marriage…haha!)**

xXOOOXx

Sasuke sighed.

"It's alright man. You may be lucky after you meet 'her'. She might meet your expectations for a future…partner."

Mist-colored eyes met with ash-shadowed ones.

"I promise you, after I meet whoever that person is, my world will collide."

"Maybe not." Neji, the name of his long-haired assistant, said.

"That person might be loud, childish, happy-go-lucky—"

"Like you?" Neji interrupted, then he received a glare.

"I am serious with everything so shut up." "Let me continue."

"Irritable, talkative, 'don't have any knowledge with business, a fli—"

"How can Uzumaki-san let that happen?" Neji cut his words once again.

"Think of the positives. As a very successful businessman, except for the leakage that occurred, Uzumaki-san won't give up his company to an irresponsible heir."

Sasuke thought for awhile.

"You may be right. But then—" (Another cut by Neji)

"However, why did you agree to the marriage?"

"I am desperate." Sasuke answered.

"With marrying?"

"No! It's the position I am going to get and not with anything else."

"I think she's here." Neji whispered, gazing at the woman who was talking with the manager of the restaurant and leaving him demands.

Sasuke directed his eyes to the bright woman. She was beautiful and smart-looking; a lady with short hair, dyed with sakura-color that resembles well with the jade shine of her eyes; a white skin unblemished with any scar; and a fitting body shape of a typical food-conscious woman.

An ideal bride for anyone, but for Sasuke, a disappointing one…Why?

"Hajime Mashite." The woman greeted as she approached the table where Sasuke and Neji stayed sitting.

"Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu." She reached her hand towards Sasuke frantically. He stared at the waiting hand for a moment and reluctantly took it. When Sakura felt the touch of the drop-dead-gorgeous man, she didn't let go and instead took hold of it while starting a conversation.

Conversations like….

What is your ideal spouse?

What are your hobbies?

Did you already have a girlfriend?

Do you like this or that?

What are your favorites?—But all these senseless questions were ignored and aggravated Sasuke's irritation from the very beginning of her appearance. But things didn't end immediately when one of her random questions made him think about something.

"Have you ever been in love?" That was the question.

Sasuke thought, from the very beginning of his life, he had only known the filial type of love or the family love…so when it comes to other people, he would feel awkward and quite curious about it. Since he had desired the position of being the president of their family company and doing almost beyond the tasks he was given, he had forgotten to enter a social or intimate relationship with people outside his high-society world.

Sakura still continued to utter her never ending babbles until an apologetic voice startled her.

"Gomen." The voice spoke and it was delivered by an executive man, standing behind Sakura.

He has the golden type of striking blond hair fixed in spike motion; glimmering sapphire blue eyes, looking quite tired from work but still pleasing; slightly scarred cheeks from both sides; flawless tanned skin; and extremely sexy body shape, almost looking like a woman's.

"I'm so sorry for being late in this meeting." He continued.

"I'm the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation. Uzumaki Naruto desu." He pulled an elegant smile, before speaking with the woman who stood, almost jumping, swiftly to his side.

"Thanks for keeping them up Sakura."

"Ha—hai….Uzumaki-san."

It was like a very sudden and unexpected moment for the two males who stayed in silence of awe.

They were indeed both astounded…or rather dumbfounded.

**Owari! (for the first chapter)**

**OK so did yah like it? Does it have potential? Does it look interesting or good or at least satisfying? Tell me but please I don't like flames! **

**I hope you like it! (update will depend on the reviews…hehe)**

**Arigato!!!!**


	2. The Beginning

**Riku: Nee minna! Anou….(I have nothing to say) Just a greeting to all of you. Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter but anyway I think I updated quite early compared to my other stories. Hehe…it's already early for me. I'm really busy and next week will again be the days of our examination! (Sighs…I'm really pressured right now)**

**Summary: ****Many say that arranged marriages or coercions don't work easy and good on the couple...it only brings despair and coldness in the relationship.--But what can you say if there is already love present before they knew and had the marriage? Will it be hard to express it?...or just as easy as managing a business? (Well actually in this story, Naruto and Sasuke are experts in managing their businesses;literally.) **

**It would be pretty interesting to know how they are going to live together as a perfect couple. **

**SasuNaru**

**KibaNaru**

**Title: After My Heart**

When Sakura felt the awkward silence moving across the three men, she urged herself to break it by saying,

"Ahh…Naruto-san, this is Uchiha-san." She directed her hand towards the stilled raven and did a gesture to snap him back in the present. When he didn't give any response, his assistant took hold of the situation.

"Hajima shimasu, Orewa Hyuuga Neji desu. I'm Sasuke's assistant." He held out his hand to Naruto.

"Yoroshiku." Then tan hand touched with ivory ones. Once Sasuke saw the contact between the golden-haired man, who also happened to be his future 'spouse' (Future spouse!), with his 'only-assistant' Neji, he had the feeling of jealousy. –Wait…jealousy? Is that some kind of a foreign word for a guy like him? Maybe irritation would be better.

xXOOOXx

Alone at last…--Maybe these are the words Sasuke is saying right now.

The two assistants had just gone from the meeting table of the two future presidents; obviously unhappy—one of them because of being shooed away harshly by his boss (that's Neji), and the other one, moving away by need of forced obligation because there was no given order. (that's Sakura)

"_How could he haven't noticed?!" Sasuke asked in his mind._

"_Hajime Mashite, Watashi no namae wa Haruno—" He stopped._

"_It's Haruno! I'm so dumb…and so I thought that I was going to marry an annoying woman. Thank Kami all seems __great__." _Sasuke wondered; great is not the best word for it…maybe a lot more like 'marvelous' or better than that. Finding the right and best words to describe his emotions…

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked gently, his worried voice startling the other.

"I can understand how you feel about the arranged marriage—" His voice faded and his eyes looked uneasy as it traveled from table to table, then to the glass wine he was securely wrapping with his fingers.

"I know it will be quite hard for you but don't worry, we'll take care of our own businesses. You are free to do whatever you like. You can decided to get whatever you want, we can also live in separate rooms or hous—"

"Moushi wake arimasen."

"It won't do any harm if we live and sleep together." Sasuke spoke monotonously.

"Actually this marriage is not really a 'big thing' for me. And as not to build any issue inside or outside the company—we should make this marriage as successful as it must come to be." Now it was Sasuke who is controlling the conversation.

"We will do our tasks as a normal married couple." He smirked inwardly.

"And being the one older, as you said earlier that I am free to do whatever I like, it will be better if I will be the one to manage our relationship." He said it with authority, full of his unwavering thoughts.

_(Isn't he being bossy or quite selfish?)-Riku_

Naruto agreed to all of Sasuke's proposals. It probably was his father's doing. Since he was still a boy, though his father is the kind and gentle one, he never disobeyed a single decision or task (given by him). The early death of his mother may have been one of the main reasons and because of that he promised not to be the burden of their family's future.

"It's done and all will be settled soon." Sasuke said in a professional way. It was like, he successfully contracted a very important business without having any hardship(s) at all. He made his own rules smoothly and approvingly, yet the other man didn't perceive the real purpose of each decided plan. For other people, they might be disagreeing with some of those and accuse the demands as abusing and rather unfair—for it is most beneficial to the one who proposed.

(Naruto's side)

"Are you quite certain that you agree with the marriage?"

Naruto opened his mouth.

"You don't have to push yourself in that situation son. I might still find a way to solve our problem." His father's voice stopped him in saying his response.

"I'll do it, father. You don't have to think of the problem now. All will be managed right again." Naruto uttered, curving his lips slightly into a simple but convincing smile.

Arashii waited for assurance, but then he spoke,

"I'm very proud of you, By next month, you will be the one to handle our company and…" He paused, hesitating to continue the words attempting to be released from him. "—and be a good spouse to your 'husband'."

The last word was only muttered—but though it is, he noticed that his son slightly flinched and was taken aback by his perverse remark.

Being a parent, Arashii can understand the feelings of his son more than anyone could ever know. As a male, would anyone feel comfortable engaging himself in an arranged marriage?...and more, with the same gender?—Of course it is better to marry the opposite sex, right? At least they will someday produce an heir for the new generation of their business.

--But that won't likely happen to his sin's situation…and as Mikoto said, "All will be planned then all will be settled.". How he hoped…that it will.

…

(Sasuke's side)

"Sasuke, darling. Are you…mad at me?" Mikoto asked slowly after sensing the silence of her son's shadowed face.

There was no answer.

"You are surprised, right? I didn't give you any warning or at least a hint that you will be married to anoth—"

"I'm not surprised at all." Sasuke spoke suddenly, lying to cover up his true thoughts about the meeting yesterday. ('Cause he was! Totally!)

"Is he umm…alright for you?" Mikoto stared at the immediate change throughout her son's expression.

She paused for awhile.

"Actually I haven't seen Arashii's son yet. Is he a—" A smirk formed in between her lips. "—a beauty?"

Then a flash of light red color painted her son's cheeks, very near to blushing.

"So it is…" Mikoto muttered to herself.

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

The sound of clashing glass wines and several murmurs from the enormous garden of the Uzumaki residence loomed, each table having their precious time only with enjoyment and without any topics in their businesses. It was the Uchiha-Uzumaki merging eve party and the celebration before the most waited and intriguing marriage. It will be a big hit in the media, reporters, and news indeed. So tomorrow, numerous cameras or different recording gadgets will be used to capture every moment and every action of the 'two males' who are getting 'married'. (For real…) It would be pleasing to some and heart-breaking to others.

The engaged couple are sitting alone together on a table near the soaring Aphrodite fountain and stayed there, sharing casual conversation with each other.

"Arashii…wow! I can't believe I didn't know that your son is stunningly a—gorgeous!" Mikoto stated, wide eyed. She was staring at the young man beside her son, observing those red and kissable lips as it moved to let out words, questions, or responses. She also looked at her son and immediately noticed his very 'unusual behavior'—his daring actions. It was very unlike him. She saw the hand of her son holding the other in a securing and warming type of position, almost to the point of embracing for Arashii's son is a hair close to her son's chest.

"As well as your son." The reply from the blond-president interrupted her frantic visions and knew that he is as well disturbed as she is. (Probably varying only in the way they interpret it.

…

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked in his deep tone, almost unconcerned by the way it was concealed carefully by his voice and stoic expression.

"I'm alright." Naruto replied as his arms unnoticeably tightened when the night's chilly breeze passed through the microscopic holes of his cotton-made Americana. He shivered under those protective clothing and closed his palms, trying to control the violent effect of it in his sensitive body.

It was not later than a second when two encircling arms moved like a protective blanket all around Naruto's body. At first he felt nervous as he felt his back touching the hard chest of his fiancée, but later then he relaxed from its comforting warmth.

xXOOOXx

As predicted, a swarm of reporters and paparazzi(s) impended the whole surrounding of the place, leaving only the part where a group of bodyguard tightly guarded the protection of their employers.

(On the television)

"_The most intriguing wedding of the year!" The reporter greeted her viewers. _

"_It's the Uchiha-Uzumaki merging wedding celebration. –And the couple are now being blessed. See how many executive people arrived!" She said excitedly._

The coverage of the television showed where the camera is directed. It was focused on the couple, both calm and professional-looking.

"This is really surprising. I can't believe Arashii approved of this." A big man with long white hair spoke as he was standing to approach the plasma television placed in the corner of his office room. He stared back,

"Aren't you interested? This is a big news for everyone in the country." He said.

A young man with brunette-colored hair stood up; his sharp, small eyes dazzling with pride and firm appearance. He stopped beside the old man and glanced at the screen.

The glass wine shattered in his grave grip and scattered on the floor together with the mixture of his blood and wine.

"Not a good news eh?" The old man murmured.

Then a smirk came across his companion's quivering lips, deadly by the way his widening eyes dwelled with the grim shadow that covered his face.

**It was not a good news……..**

**Owari! (for this chapter)**

**Arigato minna for giving me reviews…though it's not that many. Sigh. Umm…could I ask a favor?**

**Could somebody please give me or suggest a better summary—a more catchy one? If you can just offer.**

**Hehe…..**

**Arigato! Hope you enjoy…the next chapter…it will surely hint something…hmm….lemme see, good. (grins)**


	3. What a Husband Should Do

**Riku: Nee minna… (I'm out of words) Well just read this chapter and enjoy! (Hope you will though….) My lazy ass is attacking me to the nerves and I can't write well because of my heavy brain. Our teachers are too confident in increasing our assignments and giving quizzes everyday! How cruel is that? Oh well…still I managed to update at the least of my throbbing head.**

**Reminders: Italicized words are French, except the flashback part(s).**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both trapped in an arranged marriage, but then no one had complained about it. And now Naruto is bound to face Sasuke's demands for a perfect and nice spouse...would it be hard?, or rather sweet? SasuNaru [obedient Naru-well...not really, 'cause he'll be stubborn on the next chapters anyway.  
**

**Title: After My Heart**

Naruto's phone rang and vibrated soundly on the wooden surface of his bedside table. It rang thrice before Naruto sat up on his bed to reach the annoying device that ruined his peaceful slumber.

"Moshi moshi…" He said in a grumpy voice.

"Don't tell me, you don't know what time is it already." The teasing yet serious voice shrieked him as soon as his eyes slowly moved to the direction of his wall clock.

"Shimata!" Naruto cried and ran towards the bathroom.

"Ohh……I guessed right." The voice's tone vibrated under the abandoned –folded sheets of the bed.

…

"Sumimasen…I…wasn't…able…--cough—to set my alarm clock." Naruto spoke between heavy heaves.

"Betsuni. Ikko." A guy answered. He held Naruto's hand gently over his own and pulled him towards the sidewalk of the parking lot. He was a man of dignity and pure handsomeness. He was also just an inch taller than the blond, with a hair of shimmering dark color and eyes with beautiful sharp glimpse hiding under those long shadowy lashes.

If Naruto would describe him, he'll just say…

"He's a man that you would really admire." --Or if he's tired of repeating that phrase, he'll rather say…

"A man who inspires me."

They had been best friends since elementary, and their parents have engraved a lasting friendship as well. They were always together, including the start of being their families' business heirs—but as it goes, some conflict blocked their close relationship. When a competition between their companies occurred, all the friendship and trust among their parents suddenly were vanquished. It was reasoned out as business competition, but the main rationale was the relationship of their sons. Since then, all former misunderstandings have been aggravated with bulky judgments.

**Chapter Three: What a Husband Should Do**

After the celebration of the most awaited wedding, the couple has been granted with a one week vacation in France before they take over the companies. It may be a nice time for others but for coerced marriages, all will seem to be a normal business day.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**After the wedding, I have planned to arrange a trip for the two of you in France. I think it will be a nice time for the both of you to know each other better." Arashi spoke in a casual manner.**_

"_**Yeah darlings! You can also extend the vacation if you want to have more time alone." Mikoto added excitedly, giving her son a glimpse of encouragement. **_

_**End…fb**_

…

Sasuke pushed the oak door of the suite and a room full of elegant furnishings, accented with dainty bright and dark colors came on their vision. For a female's point of view, it may be commented to be a perfect place for a couple's romance; but for a male's, it would be too girly and over atmospheric.

The room consists of: blue velvety chesterfields circled around the green frosted glass table that was facing the medium-sized clean fireplace; a queen-sized bed covered with pure white sheets blown with light indigo splashes on its upper part; a large flat television located straight before the bed; and a regular double door metallic refrigerator out standing among all the furniture. Everything seemed perfect, well organized and…planned.

"Uchiha-sa—Sasuke." Naruto called reluctantly.

Sasuke looked up from the business papers he was piling.

"A…anou, I'll just ask for our dinner. Do...do you want to take it here or downstairs?" Naruto's voice shook.

"Meet me at the pavilion." Sasuke answered.

…

Sasuke's phone rang.

"Sasuke darling!" A cheery voice greeted and alarmed his ears.

"Okaa-san…?" Sasuke spoke in low tone.

"How are you son? Do you like my gifts?" Mikoto asked animatedly.

"What gifts? If you're saying about the room, thanks mom. I'm very pleased." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No, not that one. I am speaking about the objects I bought especially for you and your spouse!" She giggled.

"But I don't see anything special here."

"Oh come on darling…check on the drawers."

When Sasuke pulled the drawers of their bedside tables, red blush burned his whole face. The drawers were full of sex toys. There are also two large bottles of lube on both tables and rubber toys for gentle but longer night pleasures.

"Oh and if ever one of you gets hurt, I also included there pain relievers. It's on the small drawer beside the bigger one." Mikoto spoke.

"What the hell are these things?!" Sasuke cried.

Now, because of his mom's involuntary ecstasy, he was getting more aroused than he ever planned to be.

"Don't you know what those are?" Mikoto chuckled.

"Of course I know…but what are these for?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down. Don't tell me you won't have any guts to make-out with your beautiful spouse…or rather 'wife'. –And if you're that afraid, we could always extend your vacation. We can still handle the company before the two of you do!"

"Wha--!"

"Good luck darling!" "Ja ne…" Mikoto whispered in a teasing tone.

"Damn…" Sasuke cursed as he felt his arousal growing. He stared at his phone…before dialing another number.

…

"_Look at that guy. He's so cute!" A woman sniggered to her companion._

"_Yeah…he's also gorgeous." The other lady blushed. _

"_Hey. A guy is approaching him." The first woman spoke as they both observed the attractive man._

A young guy approached Naruto. He was French and an extremely handsome, tall and white man, considering that he is an important personnel currently taking his vacation in the hotel.

"_Excuse me. Can I have a little conversation with you?" _The deep voice of the man got Naruto's attention.

"_Do you have any companion?" _He continued.

"_I am waiting for someone." _Naruto answered with a smile.

"_Do you want any drin—" _The man's offer was cut as Naruto stood up from the table.

"Sorry if I came down late." Sasuke apologized before glancing at the unfamiliar blond beside Naruto.

"_Is he your friend?" _The Frenchman asked politely.

"_I'm his husband." _ Sasuke said curtly.

"_What?!"_

"_What?!" Both the murmuring women cried in a whisper sound._

"_He's husband?!" The other added in shock._

"_They look so hot!" The first woman smiled maliciously. _

"_I'm very sorry for disturbing." _The Frenchman spoke and left the couple courteously. After a few moments when the man was gone Sasuke spoke,

"I arranged a better dinner place for us." --His tone was slightly nervous and his breathing was faintly irregular.

Then his hand held Naruto's.

xXOOOXx

"What?!" Mikoto scratched the back of her head and pouted on her son's coward-ness.

"I can't believe that you weren't able to do it! For the whole week that you were together and together in only **one** bed, you still weren't able to have the urge to do it! That was the most exciting part of marriage you know!" Mikoto dramatically gestured her hands across her chest and glared at her son with disgust.

"Why are you pushing me to?!" Sasuke retorted.

"I'm not pushing you. I'm just giving you encouragement. I know very well that you want to do it."

"What?!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance and disbelieve towards his mother's remarks.

"If you keep on being like a polite businessman in front of your own spouse, how would the two of you throw your tensions and just express what you want?!" Mikoto huffed.

"Well…we're not like other couples who will someday produce children!"

"There…there. Stop thinking about the future heirs. The important thing is to keep a good and close relationship. It won't matter to us if there will be no heir. We have planned for it so both of you won't have to worry about anything else."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"That's none of your business, darling. Just work out with your spouse now."

…

**Owari for this chapter!**

**Did you like it? Honestly, when I'm typing this, my mind is like…floating and flying to different weird dimensions and I don't know if this chapter seemed fine. Actually for me it isn't. But I just don't have the mood but still…I am striving to update. Sorry if this chapter is quite boring. Don't worry because in the next chapter…which hopefully I will post soon after this…some events will lighten your moods up and will give you some humor or I think just pure entertainment. The action is just starting….!!! So please keep reading. Hehe**

**Thanks for the reviews….hope I gather more!**

**Arigato!!!**


End file.
